Kill La To-Love-Ru
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is a one-shot crossover story of Kill La Kill with To-Love-Ru based on an idea that I can no longer ignore (namely what happens when Lala gets acquainted with Matoi Ryuuko).
1. Chapter 1

**Kill La To-Love-Ru**

Disclaimer: This is a short one-shot crossover fanfiction of To Love Ru with Kill la Kill. As for why I'm making this fanfiction, I had an idea that I simply cannot ignore. Not to be taken seriously.

Matoi Ryuuko, a teenage girl with dark hair with the exception of a single lock of hair which is red in colour, was dumbstruck as she stared at a pink-haired girl who had a tail with a heart-shaped tip, and had suddenly appeared naked in the barrel of heated water which served as a makeshift bathtub just moments ago, as she asked, "Who the hell are you?!" While not ashamed to be naked in the presence of another girl who is equally undressed, especially after recently being able to overcome her sense of shame due to wearing Senketsu, a living entity in the form of a dark-coloured sailor uniform made completely of a substance known as Life Fiber, Ryuuko also knew that it is not every day a naked girl literally pops out of your makeshift bathtub and cheerfully claimed that she had escaped successfully.

Noticing Ryuuko, the apparently ditzy tailed girl with a gorgeous figure that most girls would kill for and long pink hair that reached to her hips smiled cheerfully and replied, "Oh, hello! My name is Lala, Lala Satalin Deviluke."

Hearing the unusual name, Ryuuko blinked once and was about to ask more questions when she suddenly sensed the presence of two perverts whom she knew all too well. Scowling, Ryuuko turned her attention towards the two and yelled, "You two better get the hell out of here or I'll turn you two into women, painfully!"

Well aware that Ryuuko is a strong fighter even without the aid of Senketsu who can make her even stronger, the two perverts which included a young boy named Mankanshoku Mataro, and his father, Mankanshoku Barazo, quickly fled from the scene, but not before taking one last look at Lala's naked form. The two were grinning lecherously at the memory as they fled to prevent their respective "manhood mutilations".

-x-x-x-

"So let me get this straight, you're an alien from outer space that wanted to run away from an arranged marriage, and that you used your… Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun to teleport yourself to a random location which happened to be the bathroom. Did I get that right?" asked Ryuuko who was already starting to develop a headache.

Nodding, Lala who is currently dressed in only a towel happily replied, "Yup!"

Staring curiously at the tailed alien girl was Mankanshoku Mako, a girl at Ryuuko's age with short brown hair and arguably Ryuuko's best friend, who innocently asked, "So why did you appear naked?" Ryuuko blinked at Mako's query as the girl, whom even Ryuuko had to admit has an odd mind-set to put it mildly, actually had a point.

"Well, Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun can't teleport clothes with me when I'm using it. I'm still working on that bug," explained Lala.

When Lala made that statement, it is no surprise that Barazo and Mataro grinned lecherously and thought in unison, "I sure hope she never fixes that problem!"

Glaring at the two perverted males of the Mankanshoku household, Ryuuko sighed and said, "That aside, are you being chased because I need to know if we'll be expecting company to come here."

Tapping her lower lip, Lala replied, "Well, they will certainly try to find me but they may not come here anytime soon unless they have some way to track me…"

Suddenly, a childish voice spoke, "Lala-sama, are you alright?"

Immediately recognizing the voice, Lala smiled happily as she turned her attention towards a small robot with bat-like wings and swirls for eyes and exclaimed, "Peke-kun!" Hugging the robot affectionately, she added, "I'm so glad that you managed to escape too!"

Hugging back, the robot named Peke replied, "Yes, I was lucky that the ship wasn't outside this planet's atmosphere!"

Staring at the two, Ryuuko had to ask, "Ok, who's that?"

"Oh, right, you don't know him. He's Peke, an "All Purpose Costume Robot" that I made," explained Lala.

Shocked, as Ryuuko only knew that only Godrobes such as Senketsu could transform (this story is set before Sanageyama Uzu revealed that his Three-Star Goku Uniform can also transform, hence the lack of knowledge), Ryuuko had to ask, "Senketsu, is Peke a Godrobe like you?"

Equally shocked by the revelation, the one-eyed sailor uniform known as Senketsu replied, "No, that robot is unlike anything I've ever seen or even heard of before."

Suddenly, Lala threw away the towel she was wearing, to the delight of Barazo and Mataro who whooped in joy. Surprised at Lala's apparent lack of shame, Ryuuko was about to ask what was Lala doing when she heard Peke say, "Change Dress Form!"

Everyone stared in amazement as Peke transformed into liquid tendrils which wrapped around Lala's body to form a white dress with Peke's winged head forming her hat. Staring at Lala's changed state of dress, everyone was struck speechless before Lala asked, "So, how is it? Looks nice right?" While the Lala's current dress did not show much skin, it complemented her torso's figure in a rather flattering manner and had a girly cosplay-like appearance which made Ryuuko consider it as a rather embarrassing outfit in its own way.

Deeply impressed by Peke's ability to transform, Mako explained, "Amazing, your cute little robot really did transform into your clothes!" Suddenly, Mako had an idea and smiled at Ryuuko in an almost evil way which made her worry as she sweetly asked, "Oh, Ryuuko-chan…!"

-x-x-x-

Ryuuko was blushing furiously as she had just swapped clothes with Lala. Feeling ridiculously girly while wearing Peke, the delinquent girl swore, "This… this is even more embarrassing that wearing Senketsu's combat form!" The fact that the enture Makanshoku family were stifling their laughter at how positively adorable Ryuuko appeared, and failing quite badly at that, certainly did not help.

As for Lala, she was currently dressed in Senketsu and, lacking any major sense of shame, was somehow able to tap into Senketsu's combat form to its fullest potential even with only a little bit of blood for Senketsu to feed on. Flexing her hand, Lala was deeply impressed as she thought, "Amazing, I really do feel much stronger while wearing this!" Grinning, Lala continued to think, "I'm definitely going to give this power-up feature to Peke-kun the next time I customize him!"

The group never realized that they were being spied upon by a certain group who currently control Honnouji Academy…

-x-x-x-

Kiryuin Satsuki, a stern-faced girl with long black hair, was drinking her tea when she received a call from Inumuta Houka, one of her subordinates and a member of the Elite Four Student Council of the academy. Not even batting an eyebrow, Satsuki answered the call, "What is it, Inumuta Houka?"

"Satsuki-sama, there is something which I believe you should see," replied the blue-haired teenager. Quickly activating a video screen for Satsuki to watch, Houka explained to Satsuki, "It appears that we are not alone in this universe, Satsuki-sama."

Staring at the video image, Satsuki had to ask, "Houka, who is that pink-haired girl wearing Senketsu and why is Matoi Ryuuko dressed in… that?" It was taking all of Satsuki's considerable self-control not to grin at the ridiculously cute sight, although her lips did quirk a little into a small smirk.

Equally amused, although Inumuta Houka had the advantage of wearing blue glasses and had a high collar to hide his eyes and mouth respectively, he explained, "Apparently, the tailed alien intruder has a robot which can transform into clothes, and Mankanshoku Mako had the bright idea of swapping Matoi Ryuuko's Senketsu with the said robot. The results, are as what you're seeing right now, Satsuki-sama.

As Inumuta Houka explained the situation with Satsuki, the rest of the Elite Four were also watching the video. All of them were stifling their snickers at Ryuuko's embarrassing current state of dress. True, the idea of a technologically-advanced alien race that possess robots that can transform into potential combat uniforms is certainly a major concern, but it is not every day that the powerful transfer student is forced to wear something so girly and cute instead of the scandalous combat form of her Godrobe, Senketsu…

-x-x-x-

Ryuuko was groaning in humiliated despair as she swore that she would never wear Peke ever again. It was already bad enough that she was forced to wear Peke out of Mako's insistent request, but having to fight off two men with tails that have arrow-shaped tips, led by an armoured grey-haired swordsman named Zastin later who explained that Lala was the eldest princess of a galactic empire, while still dressed in Peke only made things worse. The real humiliation however was when Satsuki and her Elite Four took part in the battle and made no attempt to hide the fact that they found amusement in Ryuuko's predicament of wearing Peke at the time. The only small measure of comfort that she could take was that Lala was actually a very powerful alien warrior princess, even without the assistance of Senketsu. Needless to say, wearing Senketsu made her even more powerful to the point that she actually scared Satsuki and the Elite Four when she nearly destroyed Honnouji Academy with just a single blast of power form her tail. As such, they all agreed not to rub the fact that Ryuuko was dressed in Peke at the time in exchange that Lala does not wear Senketsu ever again. Speaking about Lala, Inumuto Houka actually asked for her hand in marriage while humbly kneeling on his knees as soon as he saw some of her crazy inventions. Knowing the information-obsessed nerd, Ryuuko honestly cannot say that she was surprised by his reaction.

Shifting her gaze upon Lala, who was currently cuddling onto Peke while sleeping in the nude, Ryuuko sighed, "I just hope that this won't become some kind of insane trouble that I have to deal with everyday…!" Alas, Ryuuko's prayer would not be answered, much to her dismay…

-One Shot End-

Author's Note: And there you have it, a To-Love-Ru crossover with Kill la Kill. Unfortunately, I have no intention of turning this story into a full story. However, this story can be adopted by anyone that wants to try turning this idea into a full story. I hoped that you enjoyed reading this one-shot and that you enjoyed imagining Ryuuko and Lala with their usual dresses swapped. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill La To-Love-Ru (Part 2)**

Disclaimer: This is a short one-shot crossover fanfiction of To Love Ru with Kill la Kill. As for why I'm making this fanfiction sequel, it is based on an idea after a bit of discussion with a reviewer. This story was done for (crack-ish) fun and is not to be taken seriously.

Kinagase Tsumugu, a muscular young man with short black hair and a red mohawk as well as dark eyes was calling a certain blue-haired infiltrator named Mikisugi Aikuro, "Mikisugi, I'm calling you right now to tell you two useful pieces of information."

Well aware that Tsumugu would not call him for idle chatting under most circumstances, Aikuro asked, "What is it, Tsumugu?"

"One, Nudist Beach has decided to send one of our best trainee agents to Honnouji Academy to further investigate the unexpected appearance of the alien princess, Lala Satalin Deviluke." While Aikuro was surprised by the revelation, although he could understand the need, Tsumugu added, "Two, his name is Yuuki Rito."

Aikuro, a handsome man who has a bad habit of taking off his clothes like a male stripper whenever he took off his glasses, which is a part of his disguise as a dull teacher at the academy, was gaping comically before he exclaimed, "Are you serious? Do they even realize what kind of damage that boy could do?"

"That's exactly why they're sending him to the academy. If there is anyone in his age group who can catch Kiryuin Satsuki with her metaphorical pants down, it would be him," replied Tsumugu.

Aikuro sighed as he groaned, "In that boy's case, it would be literal…!"

-x-x-x-

On the following day, a boy with brown hair and light-brown eyes named Yuuki Rito became a new student at Honnouji Academy and was assigned to be in the same classroom as Matoi Ryuuko, Mankanshoku Mako, and Lala Satalin Deviluke. Aikuro, who was in his disguised appearance, mentally sighed, "Here's to hoping that Rito-kun does not do anything too… incredible."

Just as Rito was about to take his seat next to Ryuuko, he suddenly tripped due to the poor quality of the floor in the classroom which broke beneath his feet and, by some act of god, somehow fell onto Ryuuko in such a way that his right hand slipped under her shirt to grope her left breast while his nose was practically rubbing against her panties. Blushing furiously, Ryuuko yelled as she kicked him away, "Get off me, you damned pervert!"

However, as Ryuuko kicked Rito away, he collided into another female student who was none other than Lala and had his face firmly planted between her large breasts. Even worse, Rito had somehow knocked off Lala's hair clip which was really the core of Peke's dress form, thus rendering Lala completely naked. Lala's moaning certainly did not help as she spoke, "Ah, not so rough!"

While the students reacted in outrage, jealous outrage in the case of the boys, Aikuro sighed and muttered, "Not even five minutes after introducing himself and already he's doing what he's best at!" Although Aikuro knew that Rito was undoubtedly a nice person at heart, the same boy also possessed a kind of skill, if not sheer dumb luck if his claims that his incredible physics-defying actions were really accidents are to be believed, that made him a bit of a legend amongst the rookies of Nudist Beach, an organization dedicated to the downfall of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. The said skill had given Yuuki Rito the infamous nickname, "The Groping Meister".

-x-x-x-

Recess soon arrived and Ryuuko was furious as he stormed out of the classroom, eagerly waiting for some random "Two-Star" student to challenge her so that she can take out her frustration upon them. Following behind her were Lala and Mako who wanted to eat lunch with her.

Quickly finding a place to eat their lunch in relative peace, Ryuuko was eating her boxed lunch with gusto as she complained, "If that damned pervert doesn't keep his hands to himself, I swear I'll kick his ass before Ira even has a chance to show his face to "discipline" him!" To clarify, Gamagoori Ira is one of the Elite Four, the Disciplinary Committee Chair and Satsuki's loyal enforcer within the school who would punish anyone that breaks the rules, in a usually brutal if not fatal fashion.

Seeing Ryuuko so angry, Mako innocently asked, "So does that mean that you secretly like him then?"

Nearly chocking on her food Ryuuko struggled heroically to swallow her food before staring incredulously at Mako and exclaimed, "What? What the hell ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you did blush a lot when Rito-san groped you," replied Mako.

"T-that's because that damned pervert was groping me that I blushed!" argued Ryuuko.

"Oh, does that mean that you only blush so much because it is him that's doing the groping?" asked Lala who was somehow sharing the same mental wavelength as Mako.

Shocked that both Mako and Lala would even think about Ryuuko being romantically interested in Rito, Ryuuko could only yell in denial, "Hell no!"

-x-x-x-

Rito sighed while nursing an impressive number of bruises, courtesy of being lynched by nearly the entire class for molesting not only Ryuuko but, more importantly, the naively innocent yet sexy tailed alien princess, when he noticed a pink-haired girl with a tall hat walking by followed by a veritable squad of female band musicians. Recognizing her to be Jakuzure Nonon, one of the Elite Four, the Non-Athletic Committee Chair and commander of the school's culture clubs, Rito wondered what she was up to and decided to follow her. Although his main objective is to maintain watch over Lala and Ryuuko, he was given permission to gather any information that he could find concerning Satsuki and her Elite Four.

Cautiously approaching the corner that led him towards wherever Nonon and her band were walking towards to, Rito was about to peek around the corner when his heart almost leapt out of his chest when he saw a decidedly unimpressed Nonon peering at him as she asked, "What exactly are you up to?" Rito soon realized that he was effectively surrounded by Nonon's female subordinates…

-x-x-x-

Ryuuko, who had just defeated yet another group of "Two-Star" students that had challenged her, sighed in relief of being able to work out her mental stress from being molested by Rito followed by Lala and Mako coming up with the ridiculous idea of her actually liking him. Helping her deal with the said students was Lala who was wearing her own faux version of a Kamui's combat form, courtesy of Peke's transforming ability. Then, just as they were just about done with recess, a loud explosion could be heard.

Turning their attention towards the explosion, everyone stared in disbelief as they saw Rito leaping out of a window to escape what seemed to be a powerful explosion powered by… music?

As Lala quickly summoned a robot that looked like a stingray known as Hover-Hover Plush-kun to rescue the falling boy, a decidedly infuriated Nonon stormed towards the opening created by the explosion as she shouted, "Come back here and face me like a man, you damned pervert!"

Blinking, Ryuuko had to ask, "Rito, just what the hell did you do to her?"

Blushing sheepishly, Rito explained, "Well…"

-x-x-x-

With Rito effectively surrounded, Nonon asked, "Well, I'm waiting."

Realizing that he had to somehow talk his way out of his current predicament, Rito explained, "Well… you see… I have a hobby in gardening and I heard that you're the chair of the Non-Athletic Committee so I wanted to ask you if there is any gardening clubs that I could join." As Rito did have a hobby in gardening, he was fairly hopeful that he could somehow convince Nonon that he was not being suspicious.

Raising an eyebrow, Nonon decided that Rito did have a sincere interest in gardening and said, "We do have a few gardening clubs. However…" Nonon's eyes gleamed with malicious amusement as she added, "I'm sure that you could have asked your teacher about it instead if you really wanted to join." Realizing that Nonon had discovered his attempt to talk his way out, Rito was starting to sweat profusely as she asked, "So let me ask again, why are you spying on me and who exactly are you working for?"

Well aware that he was in deep trouble, Rito quickly fumbled for a smoke grenade to escape, only to accidentally drop a flash grenade instead thus blinding everyone with a loud bang. While everyone was temporarily blinded, Rito tried to escape by running past Nonon but soon tripped and fell down. By the time the effects of the flash grenade was over, Rito realized to his horror that he had somehow fallen down in such a way that he had knocked down Nonon with his face firmly planted onto her exposed panties. Even worse for Nonon, she was wearing her lucky pair of teddy bear panties that day which Rito took note off, "Pink… teddy bear panties…?" A moment of stunned silence passed before Nonon wore a murderous expression…

-x-x-x-

Hearing Rito's explanation, and seeing Nonon's humiliated expression, Ryuuko was tempted to just tell Lala to throw him back to Nonon. However, as tempted as Ryuuko was in letting Nonon have her justice, she was even more keen on trying to defeat Nonon as she spoke, "If you want to have a piece of him, you'll have to beat me first!"

Shocked, Nonon asked, "Don't tell me… you're in league with that pervert?"

Ryuuko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she replied, "No, I'm just using him as a convenient excuse to fight against you. You got a problem with that?"

Realizing Ryuuko's intent, Nonon giggled and was soon cackling as she spoke, "Now it all makes sense, you arranged for that boy to bait me into fight against you!"

Smirking, Ryuuko replied, "So what if I did, are you going to fight me or not?"

Nonon glared at Ryuuko with a furious gleam in her eyes as she spoke, "Oh, I will fight against you, on the best possible stage to crush you, and once I beat you into a bloody pulp that pervert is next!"

-x-x-x-

Kiryuin Satsuki had never felt so humiliated before.

It was only a short while ago when Nonon, who was humiliated by the new transfer student, Yuuki Rito, demanded a formal match against Ryuuko who was defending the boy as an excuse to fight against her. Having no reason to deny Nonon her request, Satsuki allowed it. What followed next can be best described as an aerial battle between Nonon's aerial combat form, Symphony Regalia Presto, and Ryuuko's recently acquired flight form which was inspired by Lala's costume robot which can fly in its default dress form and can change into different kinds of clothes. As for how Satsuki was humiliated, one random explosion had somehow sent Rito flying and landed right onto her, with his lips dangerously close to kissing her lips and pinning her down in a rather compromising position with their legs rather intimately intertwined and one hand pinning down her sword. The sight of Satsuki actually caught off guard in such a manner was so much of a shock that even Ryuuko failed to take advantage of the situation to attack her.

Shock quickly changed into outrage as the Elite Four were about to kill Rito when Satsuki pushed him off before transforming her Kamui, Junketsu, into its armour form. Glaring murderously at Rito, Satsuki growled as she brandished her sword, "Pig, prepare to die!" While Satsuki may not care about exposing her naked form to the world for the sake of gaining power to call her own, being caught off guard and nearly kissed by a random boy was a different matter entirely…

-x-x-x-

Aikuro sighed as he watched Rito somehow managed to not only survive getting killed by Satsuki and the Elite Four, but even managed to get himself sandwiched between Ryuuko, Satsuki, and even Lala who wanted to join in, while in their scandalous state of dress. Turning around to see a smirking Kinagase Tsumugu, Aikuro had to ask, "This was what you had in mind when Rito was sent here, didn't you?"

Lighting his cigarette, Tsumugu replied, "I'll tell you two useful pieces of information. One, I knew that Rito would cause an uproar. Two, even I didn't expect him to be able to cause this much havoc in just one day, although it's probably because he hadn't done any groping recently." It was widely accepted as a fact among the members of Nudist beach that the longer Rito does not commit any accidental acts of perversion, the more likely he would either commit a spectacular act of accidental perversion or commit several consecutive acts within a short time span.

Nodding in understanding, Aikuro then asked, "You do realize that the Kiryuin Conglomerate will force Rito to marry Satsuki on the grounds that he actually caught her off guard, right?"

Not expecting the query, Tsumugu's cigarette dropped from his stunned fingers as he asked, "Really? Damn…"

-x-x-x-

Rito sighed as he settled onto his bed and pondered over how in the world was he now obligated to marry not only Kiryuin Satsuki, the heir apparent of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, but also Lala Satalin Deviluke, the princess of a veritable galactic empire which also apparently accepts polygamy. That was not even counting the fact that he was currently living with the Mankanshoku family alongside with Ryuuko and Lala. With his apartment somehow destroyed while he was at Honnouji Academy, Rito had no choice but to accept Aikuro's suggestion for him to move and live with the Mankanshoku family. Not surprisingly, Ryuuko was less than thrilled to have Rito as a housemate even with Aikuro's word of confidence and threatened to kick him out if he does anything perverted. Thankfully enough, Lala was able to make their shared home a lot more comfortable than before thanks to her inventions, thus allowing Rito to have his own room inside the house which has a significantly larger interior than expected. Needless to say, the entire family and Ryuuko also appreciate to Lala's inventions, at least whenever they worked properly and did not explode or cause some other unusual reaction like the time when one of her devices transformed Mataro into a dog.

Deciding not to dwell on his troublesome current circumstances, Rito soon fell asleep…

-x-x-x-

Matoi Ryuuko was sleeping peacefully along with her roommates, Lala and Mako, when she suddenly felt something hugging her from behind. Initially, she thought it was Mako or Lala who do have a habit of embracing her while asleep but soon realized that it was someone else. Instantly awake, Ryuuko was about to attack the intruder when she saw that it was actually Rito who seemed to be asleep and was thus unaware that he had somehow entered the wrong bedroom after using the bathroom. Blushing at the realization, Ryuuko was about to tell Rito to wake up when he suddenly licked her neck. Barely restraining herself from moaning, Ryuuko would have beaten him for licking her had he not proceeded to grope her with one hand groping one of her breasts while another stroked against her groin. As Ryuuko tried to fight off his hands, Rito spoke while licking behind her ear, "Hmmm… ice-cream…"

Hearing Rito's sleep-talking, Ryuuko mentally raged, "Do I look like an ice-cream dish to you, you pervert?" Her rage was soon overwhelmed by new pleasurable sensations as Rito's surprisingly skilled hands and tongue worked their "Groping Meister Magic"…

-x-x-x-

On the following morning, Rito, who had somehow managed to return to the correct bedroom before he finally woke up, was fleeing from Ryuuko who was determined to murder him for "taking away her purity". Senketsu, who had witnessed the entire debacle, was all too happy to assist her in punishing the pervert, however unintentional as it may had been. It certainly did not help that both Mako and Lala immediately assumed that Rito had made love with Ryuuko during the previous night and asked if Ryuuko had enjoyed the experience. If Ryuuko was being honest to herself, she would admit that Rito was very skilled in making her feel physical pleasure to the point that she would have moaned very loudly had she not retrained herself from doing so. Gritting her teeth in frustration as Rito somehow managed to dodge yet another one of her attacks, Ryuuko shouted, "Give me back my purity you damned pervert!"

-One Shot End-

Author's Note: And there you have it, a continuation of the To-Love-Ru crossover with Kill la Kill. Unfortunately, I still have no intention of turning this story into a full story. However, this story can be adopted by anyone that wants to try turning this idea into a full story. I hoped that you enjoyed reading this one-shot and that you enjoyed seeing Yuuki Rito being unleashed upon Honnouji Academy (who admittedly stole the show and have his accidental perverted antics cranked "up to eleven").


End file.
